Complete
by Ellivia22
Summary: To get even in an argument, Cody uses Zack's insecurities against him. Feeling guilty hours later, Cody sneaks into Zack's room to ask for forgiveness. Zack/Cody NOT TWINCEST! R


(A/N: I'm baaaack! Did you guys miss me? Just kidding. Anyway I hope you guys are having a great holiday and enjoy this story. Love you guys! ~Ellivia22~)

Summery: To get even in an argument, Cody uses Zack's insecurities against him. Feeling guilty hours later, Cody sneaks into Zack's room to ask for forgiveness. Zack/Cody NOT TWINCEST! R&R

Disclaimer: Still don't own Suite Life, though I wish I could work for the show and meet the Sprouse twins :)

******Complete**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Cody**

___Finally! The last one!_ I think to myself as I fold the last towel for my shift. I place all the towels under the counter, then lean against it to stretch my back. My shift is over at last. When we dock in Brazil tomorrow, I'm going to use the plane ticket London gave me to go back to Boston. It'll be nice to visit Mom and get away from the ship for a week.

"Hey loser."

I wince as I look up from the counter. Oh yes, I forgot to mention. The best part about being gone for a week is I will be far away from my obnoxious twin brother. I look at the teasing grin on Zack's face. "Go away," I mutter, not in the mood for his immature comments.

"Ooh not very friendly tonight, are we?" Zack teases. "I can't see why not. You're going to be home with Mommy soon." He laughs. "You're such a Momma's boy, Cody."

I glare at him furiously. Inside I am fuming. I'm SO sick of him putting me down all the time. Just for once I'd like him to be encouraging and supportive like he's supposed to be. For once I'd like him to tell me he loved me so that I know I mean something to him. Zack's grin widens. I know he's just teasing to get a reaction. I can't help it. I'm so angry, my body is shaking.

"At least she'll be happy to see me!" I snarl at my twin. "I know the only reason you didn't want a plane ticket too is because you're too ashamed. Can't say I blame you since you almost lost your job and are about to flunk out of school. You're such a disappointment. I'm embarrassed that I'm even related to you!"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I instantly regret it. For a split second, Zack's face is full of pain. He quickly changes his expression to anger, but I can still see the hurt that is building in his eyes. I open my mouth to apologize, but Zack speaks first.

"Go have fun with the only person who could ever love you." Though he's trying hard to hide it, pain is evident in his voice. Then he turns and storms off.

I sigh and leave the counter. The pain and guilt are squeezing my insides. Zack's last comment hit me hard, but I know I deserve it. No matter how angry my brother makes me, I had no right to say that to him. "Cody you are such an idiot," I mumble under my breath. I head back to my cabin, planning to go to bed and forget this horrible fight ever happened.

CZC

Two hours later I'm tossing and turning in my bed, trying to get comfortable. For once it's not Woody's snoring that is keeping me awake. The argument I had with Zack keeps replaying over and over again in my head like a broken record. As I keep remembering the hurt look on Zack's face, the more guilt I feel.

How could I do such a thing? How could I hurt my brother like that? No matter how many times Zack has hurt me, I had no right to hurt him back. I am such a horrible brother.

I roll over again. I should just get over myself and go apologize, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid he won't forgive me. Deep down, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven.

Zack's face flashes in my mind again. The pain on his face is so strong that I can't take it anymore. I sit up and get out of bed. I don't care what time it is. I'm going to apologize to him. I need to be the brother I'm supposed to be. Quickly I leave my cabin and walk to the cabin across the hall.

******Zack **

"Stop crying you pathetic wimp," I mutter under my breath. My emotions ignore me and the tears continue to fall. I wipe my face with my blankets in hopes to get rid of any signs of weakness. No affect. It shouldn't matter anyway. I am alone.

I don't know why I'm so upset. It's my own damn fault. I pushed Cody too far. I deserve it. And yet, his comment hurts so much. Cody's words continue to ring in my head.

___You are such a disappointment_

I choke on another sob. Cody was right. Every little bit that he said is true. That's the only reason why I'm not going home with him. I don't want to see the disappointment on Mom's face. Another voice rings in my head.

___Cody, why can't you be dumb like your brother?_

It really hurt me when she said that back in Tokyo. I knew it was just out of frustration, but I know the truth behind her meaning. Even though she was mad at Cody, I know she loves him more, and why shouldn't she?

Cody is the perfect son. He's smart and cares about people; a future Nobel Prize winner. Then there's me: a nobody; a person who almost lost his job and is about to flunk out of school. A disappointment. Another sob escapes my throat. I hate myself so much.

Suddenly the door opens. Who would come into my room at this time of night? I'm too depressed to care. My back is to the door and I have no intention of rolling over to see who it is. However, once my visitor speaks, I know exactly who it is.

"Zack?"

I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Maybe if he thinks that I'm asleep, he'll go away. I hope so. Cody is the last person I want to see right now.

I feel him sit next to me on my double bed. I keep my body still and try my best to hold back the sobs that are desperately trying to come out. "I know you're awake," Cody says quietly. "You don't have to say anything. Just listen."

A long silence passes between us as Cody gathers his thoughts. I wish he would go away. Just him being here is making me feel worse. I want to tell him to leave, but I don't trust myself to speak. I don't want him to know that I've been crying.

"Zack, I wanted to apologize. I know you were just teasing. I had no right to hurt you like that. I'm sorry."

Cody's voice is full of regret. I want to remain quiet so that he will go away, but I know I can't. I started it, like always. I need to apologize too. I sit up and force myself to speak. "I'm sorry too, Cody."

Cody flips on the light beside my bed. My head hurts briefly while my eyes adjust to the light. His eyes are wide. "Zack, you've been crying."

I look away, ashamed that I'm showing weakness, even if it just my twin. Cody scoots over and wraps his arms tightly around me. I bury my head into his neck and let the tears fall again.

"This is all my fault," Cody mumbles, stroking my back gently. "I used your insecurities against you and hurt you badly. I'm so sorry."

Now that I've started crying, I can't get myself to stop. I clutch onto my twin tight. Cody rocks me back and forth and continues to whisper, "I'm sorry."

After several long minutes, my crying ceases. I continue to lean against my twin as he strokes my back. It feels weird that Cody has to be the comforting one this time, but I'm so glad that he's here.

"Cody?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment."

Cody hugs me tightly. "You are NOT a disappointment. I can't tell you how much I admire you. You are so strong and brave. You have so many people who care about you. I wish I could be half as amazing as you are."

I lift my head so I could look at Cody. His face is serious. "Really?"

He nods. I smile weakly. "That's ironic. For sixteen years I've tried to be nearly as smart and successful as you. I know I've never told you this before, but I really admire you too."

Another silence falls between us. I continue to lean against my twin. "Maybe that's why we're twins." Cody says quietly. "We complete each other."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I whisper back.

"Me neither. I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Cody."

I yawn. I had just remembered what time it is. We both need some sleep, but I don't want Cody to leave.

Cody yawns too. "I should probably go back to bed. I have to catch a plane early tomorrow." Our eyes lock. He smiles that knowing smile of his. "I think I'll just crash here if you don't mind."

"Thanks," I say quietly.

We lie down on the bed and fall asleep in each others arms. For the first time in years, I am grateful that I have a twin. And I'm so glad that twin is Cody.

******Fin**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
